


Knight in shining armour

by Evilprettyisdead



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilprettyisdead/pseuds/Evilprettyisdead
Summary: This is a rework of my so roommates fanfiction that I did on tumblr .A new girl comes to work on vikings and  alex finds himself falling for her after a problem  bring her to his door
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Ivar (Vikings)
Kudos: 1





	Knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> This is not bate read so all mistakes are mine and well work to fix them at a later date

Alex and Marco walked into the reading room and both of them moved to the back of the room to sit down, Marco pulled out his notebook from his bag placing it down on the table. 

Alex slid over Marco his coffee seeing they still had time before everyone would be showing up, after about 20 minutes the room filled up, Alex smiled at his co-stars as they walked in taking a seat. 

David bounded into the reading room with Jordan following behind him they were chatting about something. 

Alex rolled his head back to look at the two of them " what you two talking about?" Alex asks Jordan sat one side of Marco and David sat to the right of Alex " have you heard they're a new girl " David grind 

Alex raised an eyebrow as he looked at David " mmm no" he tried to think back to this morning to see if Chris had said something about this but he had been so tired this morning most of the drive here he was asleep. 

" wonder who she is, " Alex said " I didn't think we were meeting new characters " 

Jordan snorted at Alex, Alex looked past Marco to look at Jordan as he spoke again " bring back Freya but don't know who they cast as her " Jordan leaned back in the seat as the door to the reading room opened. 

The director walked into the room, moving around the room handing out the new script but stopping as he looked around the room " is anyha not here yet? we will give her some time" he spoke as he makes his way to the head of the table. 

After about 5 minutes of waiting there was a knock at the door then it opened, stepping in a girl with long flowing dark hair.

She was like a deer in the headlights as she looked around the room " oh sorry I was late" anyha sweetie smiled "my flight got delayed " she looks at the director, as he nodded his head "no it ok anyha, it good that you made it " he looked around the room " everyone this is anyha, and she will be playing Freya " with that she took the seat next to Alex on his left. 

The director said they could all do this like a first day read throw just to make it easy but because the brothers and Freya were not needed till a bit later. 

The first thing that shocked Alex was how beautiful her eyes where they were almost like golden with the touch of honey, when he turned to say a quiet hello to her, he almost stumbled over his words making anyha hide a giggle behind her hand as she looked at him. 

They didn't chat much after that as they were doing the read throw, then it was time for them to go get ready for the day but the time Alex was ready to talk to anyha again to ask if he could show her about, anyha and Maude was making their way out of the door chatting away to each other. 

The 'brother's ' made their way to the food tent to get some breakfast, Marco hugged back with Alex as they walked "never seen you stumble like that" Marco side-eyed him.

Alex glanced at him "I didn't stumble in the read throw " Marco throw his arm around Alex's shoulder " no I mean never seen you stumble like that talking to a beautiful girl" Marco pulled Alex in as he said this " shut it" Alex pushed him away " her eyes shocked me at how beautiful they were" Alex ran his hand throw his hair as Alex looked away from Marco.

Marco hid his smile as he walked to catch up to Alex "bro you like her '' Alex stopped for a moment " no I just want to photograph her " he smiled as he had found his new muse but he couldn't say that to Marco yet. 

After getting some breakfast Alex made his way to the costume trailer to his costume as soon as it was on he slowly makes his way over to hair and make up the trailer. 

Today's hair and makeup was simple for him today just a bit of mud and having his hair slicked back with little braiding threw his hair nothing too big and he was happy with that. 

As Alex walked into the trailer he saw anyha sitting at the far side of the trailer nodding off in the seat as her hair was being done, " must have had a long flight" Alex's voice made anyha jump a little. 

As she looked around she smiled at him as Alex sat down next to her but leaving a seat between them, she looked at him in the mirror " no not really, flow from Manchester so it was not that bad" she rubbed her eyes " just didn't sleep well" she softly giggled. 

Alex couldn't help but smile back at her but she didn't see as someone was doing his makeup but that didn't mean he was hidden from all, " I wish I had that, I got in yesterday from Denmark " Alex spoke as he took his hair down. 

Anyha smiled at him as she glanced at him in the mirror as Tammy finished doing her hair. 

Anyha thanked her then her eyes were on Alex in the mirror " well am done, so I will see you on set Ivar " she winked at him as she got up, grabbing her bag and walking out of the trailer. 

Tammy walked behind Alex, starting to run the Bush out his hair, Tammy had to smile to herself at the look that was on Alex's face, Alex glanced back in the mirror seeing Tammy smiling to herself " what" Alex asked as he looked at her. 

Tammy looked at him in the mirror " nothing just seen that look before " she said as she finished off his hair, " I don't know what you're on about " Alex tried to say without letting the smile on his lips but tammy gave him a look but didn't commit on it, she tapped him on the head with the back of her brush " their all done "

Alex got up and made his way to the set where he could see Anyha standing with Alexander, Jordan, Marco and David. 

As Alex got closer, he could see that they were helping her with her lines, as he got closer he heard her say she didn't want to mess this up. 

Alex could hear the anxiety in her voice, Alex stepped to the side of Marco as he spoke up " just breathe and think you know us all your life" everyone else looked at him.

" Alex is right, " Alexander said and he helped anyha up on to the back of the horse passing the reins over to her so that they were ready for action. 

Everyone else got to their places as Alexander led anyha and her horse off to the side leaving Jordan, Alex, Marco and David on set. 

Scene 

The sound of horns rang throw katket making the brothers look up from what they were doing in the blacksmith's hut 

" Who do you think that could be?" Sigurd asked as he put down the axe he was working on.

" don't know nor do I want to know " Ivar growled out as he carried on hitting the hot metal that laid on the anvil.

Ubba stands from where he was sitting moving over to lean on a post, watching over his brother's. 

The sound of horses got closer and closer soo. They could see a small riding party making their way through the streets of katket. 

Someone was riding on a dark horse but stopped at the blacksmith hut " by the gods, you do look like a young Ragnar ubba" ubba looked up at the person sitting on the back of the horse but he couldn't see their face because of the sun and the hood that they had up.

As they got down from the horse, they removed their hood from their head but kept their head low as they looked up at them through their eyelashes.

" Freya! Gods you have grown more beautiful than the last time we saw you " ubba grind as he looked at her with his arms open as he moved over to her to hug her. 

Freya's arms wrapped around ubba's chest as he hugged her back, ubba moved to let her go but took the reins from her hands as his brothers moved to their side. 

Freya stepped back from ubba to look at the other sons of Ragnar, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at them "how you all have changed but yet still the same " she smiled at them, hvitserk was the second one to hug her then Sigurd. 

Freya smiled at them then looked behind them to see Ivar sat at the anvil watching her with his puppy dog on his face. 

She pushed passed them so she was standing in front of Ivar with a cheeky smile on her lips "hello Ivar, I see your eyes are blue as ever " 

Her honey-coloured eyes had a playful glint in them and she looked at Ivar in the eyes " I see you're still as short as ever" Ivar said as he put his axe head in the bucket of water. 

Freya stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to ubba " where is Ragnar?, I need to speak with him" as she spoke, her face changed from the sweet girl they grew up with to the queen she was meant to be. 

" Father in the grand hall with Bjorn I believe" ubba spoke up, " well then, it will be nice to see Bjorn," she said as she moved back over to ubba and her horse, ubba helped her up on to it back. 

Ivar turned to go back to his work with a sour look on his face, hvitserk saw this look on Ivar face and he looked down at his hands then back over to Freya. 

" I heard father say something about a hunting party so they won't be back till later" hvitserk spoke up as he moved to the side of ubba. 

Hvitserk looked up at Freya " so you could stay with us and we could go see mother or something " he said sheepishly. 

Freya honey eyes were on hvitserk then she nodded to him " it would be rude of me not to go see asloug " she leans over to take the reins from ubba placing them in one hand, she looked passed the brothers to look at Ivar. 

" Ivar well you be concerning me as well " she smiled at him as he looked at her hoping he would say yes but his cold voice made her smile dropped " no " with that she nodded looking down at hvitserk as he takes the head of the horse to lead them down the street to the great hall. 

End scene 

The director called cut and everything stopped " that was a brilliant take, all of you well done" the director turned to anyha " anyha not bad for your first job" he smiled at her making her blush and hideaway. 

" Now we just need to get some shots of you and the brothers walking about for a bit then you are free to go on a break," he said to anyha then walked away to help the camera crew to get set up for the next shoots. 

After Alex was done with what he needed to film, he made his way over to where anyha was to watch her film her stuff. 

Alex stood off to the side of the set watching anyha working was amazing the way she was so natural as she acted. 

" That's all for today, those of you that are staying for night shots get some rest and others you are free to go home" the director called out. 

Anyha made her way over to Alex " hey" Alex smiled at her " hey erm could you show me around " she asked with a sheepish look on her face " yeah let me know where you would like to go " Alex as they walked. 

Both of them talked as they walked about, both of them getting along, Alex showed her around then they walked back to the costume trailer so that anyha could get changed to go home for the day. 

"Hey, anyha ?" She looked at him as they stopped at the steps of the trailer. " Mmm," she hummed as she stepped on to the bottom step and turned to look at him. 

" would you like to come out on Friday for drinks?" Alex could feel his face get warm but tried to push it down as he said this " just to welcome you to the cast " Alex rub the back of his neck " yeah that will be nice thankyou " anyha smiled at him as someone opened the door to the trailer, anyha move out of the way for them to come down the steps, Alex and anyha smiled at them as they passed them. 

With one last smile to Alex anyha walking up the steps to get changed to go home.

Alex was walking away heading to the food hut to get something before heading back to set. 

Marco jumped on to Alexis back " so what that was about " he asks as he got off Alex's back, Alex looked at him " I invited her out for a drink with us all on Friday " 

Marco smiled and wolf-whistled as he gave Alex a look, making Alex shake his head " it is not like that man" Alex said as he walked off heading where he needed to go. 

Marco ran after him " yeah yeah whatever you say " Marco said throw his arm around Alex's neck as they walked. 

The next day they were filming when Ragnar was to tell Freya she was to marry Bjorn as it was her father's wish after he died back in season 2 they were also filming the party over the news of the wedding. 

Jourdan and David walked into the food hut as they walked in they could see anyha sat at the far side of the hut with headphones on, it looked like she was going over the song she would be singing later in the day as she ate her food. 

" Do you think we should go sit with anyha? David asked Jordan who nodded his head, both of them getting some food then making his way over to anyha. 

Anyha looked up smiling at them as the walked over, she slipped the headphones off as she looked up and saw both Jordan and David making their way over to her " hey" she smiled at then as they said hi back as the sat with her " working on the song" David asked as he takes a bite of his food. 

Anyha chocs the food she was eating the spoke from hiding her hand " oh yes, well trying to" she finishes her mouth full " but I feel like and miss saying some of the words" she glances down at her food then back up to the with a shy smile on her lips " old nore is not something they teach at university " anyha giggles making both David and Jordan laughed with her. 

"That is true, I feel a little bad for you " David spoke up " as it is easy for some of us because most of us speak Danish or have grown up around it" David placed over to Jordan as he said this Anyha smiled at them. 

Jordan had to laugh" don't worry about it, some of the others on the cast can't" Jordan started " it was funny watching Travis meeting up his lines" Jordan grind as he looked at Anyha then looked around the hut as he watched Kathryn, Alexander and Alex walk-in. 

Jordan was up to something by the smile that was on his face " well I know someone who is good with old nores and can sing as well" both anyha and David looked at him then it clicked in David's head. 

" oh yeah, who, " Anyha asked with that both Jordan and David called Alex over, 

Alex, Alexander and Katheryn made their way over to the table.

As Alex got closer" yeah " with his food placing it down on the table then sat down

" Someone needs some help with Norse" Jordan titled his head to Anyha, making Anyha duck her head as she looked up at Alex and threw her eyelashes.

" I feel like I am just not getting the participation wrong" Alex looked at her as he takes a bite of his food " ahh well I can help with that" Alex winked at her " after we water we could find somewhere quiet" Anyha had the biggest smile on her face as she looks at him " thank you so much " 

Everyone went back to their food and chatting getting to know each other better, Kathryn looked around the table at all the new younger actors getting along but not just that but Anyha looked like she would fit in just well with the cast. 

" anyha am looking forward to working with you in the neck shoots," Kathryn said watching anyha go all red in the face. " Really it should be me saying that to you, never in my dream guess I would be working on Vikings " Anya smiled at Kathryn. 

The lads watched behind her as Marco crept up to anyha, Marco spoke up from behind her, making anyha jump with the look of shock on her face as she looked back at him. 

Marco laughed at this as he whipped the tires from his eyes as he sat down with them. 

Alex and anyha had finished their food, they made there was to the main building on-site, they had walked into one of the comfents room " thank you so much for helping me" anyha said as she sat down on one of the sofas in the room looking up at Alex as he stood before her " no it fine" he says 

Anyha looks over to her bag as star boy starts playing, pulling her phone from her bag she pulls a bit of a face at her phone " damit kid" she whispers to herself as she looks at the phone.

Alex looked back over to her as she pulls a face again " what up if you don't mind me asking" Alex asked as he move to her side as she glances at him " oh year it not bad, my middle sister is staying at my flat in London and she sent me this " she showed him her phone, on the screen was a bean bag that had exploded everywhere. 

" oh shit that a mess " Alex looked at the phone as the next photo showed a blue staffy hiding in the middle of the bean bag. 

Anyha smiled down at the phone " yeah it is but I can't say I didn't expect this, he doesn't like it when I send my sister to look after him " she shakes her head at the phone. 

Alex spoke up " well he sort of look sorry" he smiled at her as anyha smiles back at him " hehe blue never sorry for stuff like this but I love him " she looked down at the phone as she texted her sister back, placing her phone back in her bag " so where we" anyha look back at Alex as he stands up and holds out his hand for her to stand as well. 

They talked about the song anyha was meant to be singing, Alex had suggested it may be best for them to act it out so that anyha could learn where it was best to take a breath. 

Alex watched anyha sing but something was not right, something in her movement was off, Alex step behind her " may I " he asked as she glanced back at him then nodded her head. 

" Keep going " Alex spoke softly in her ear as his hand goes to lay on her waist, ever so slowly swaying with her, helping her get lost in the song as the rocked together "there we go " he whispered into the side of her neck. 

" She showing that she cares for him but she is also a queen " as Alex said this a shiver ran down anyha back as Alex words ghosted over her neck. 

Anyha turned in Alex's arms to look at him but both of them jumped apart as Marco and David crashed through the door, both of them landing on the floor on top over each other. 

"David you fucked it man" Marco said as he tried to push up from the floor as David rolled off his back , Alex looked at the both of them. 

" what you doing " anyha asked watching g the childish grin on marco face grow " well you see" he tried to say but David put his hand over marco face " marco here " David eyed him " was trying to sneak in on you two to throw water at you " David grind at them " but I stopped him and that how we got here " 

Both boys got up off the floor with some pushing from the both of them but it was Marco that spoke up next " I have to say anyha , just watching you with Alex I can't wait to see you on set with Bjorn " he wink at her .

Anyha face had a bit of a pick glow " and what are you trying to say ? " she asked marco " well for a priestess there a lot of sin " marco laughed as anyha face went bright red as she hid behind her hands. 

With that David and Marco ran from the room as Alex's face said he was going to kill Marco for what he just said. 

Alex turns to apologise to anyha to find her trying not to laugh behind her hand " ok the look on their faces , don't make me feel that bad now " alex let out a small snigger. 

" That's good because he didn't mean to Embarrass you, it was more for me " Alex looked down to his feet then back up to anyha. 

Anyha moved to get her bag " well we will have to get him back " she had an evil smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder " come on we need to get to set " anyha takes his hand as she pulls Alex behind her. 


End file.
